Assassin's Creed Unity Japan France
by sieg2013
Summary: Lanjutan dari Assassin's Creed: Apprentice. Settingnya di Jepang dan Prancis pada masa Revolusi Prancis. Sebelumnya lebih menonjolkan OC nya, maka cerita ini bisa penyeimbang antara tokoh asli dengan tokoh OC, serta jadi pelipur lara bagi yang penasaran lanjutannya :3
1. Chapter 1

Setelah Kirigaya Kazuto dilatih menjadi Assassin oleh Satoru, dia menghadapi para Templar Order yang dipimpin oleh Grandmaster Yozo Kagami. Belum lagi Asuna Yuuki mengetahui bahwa Kazuto menjadi seorang Assassin dan melarangnya untuk menemui kakaknya tersebut. Namun, dia mengajaknya untuk ikut serta dalam perang yaitu memasuki Prancis sekali lagi melalui Animus 2.0. Satoru, Kazuto, Asuna, dan Koichirou perlahan tapi pasti akan berhadapan dengan para Templar yang dikomando oleh Germain. Belum lagi muncul para member Templar Order dari Jepang. Satu-satunya yang bisa bantu adalah Arno Dorian. Masalahnya, dia bersekutu dengan Napoleon Bonaparte, dan dibanish oleh Assassin. Bagaimana cara mereka membujuk Arno untuk melawan Templar? Bisakah mereka berhasil mengalahkannya?

Sequence 01: Beginning

Memory 01:

Akhir Desember 2025.

Kazuto berjuang keras supaya dia bisa membuktikan kepada kakaknya, Satoru bahwa dia seorang Assassin dan berusaha menyelamatkan banyak orang dari cengkraman para member Templar. Termasuk dari pembunuhan yang tidak diinginkan.

Kazuto berangkat ke sekolah dengan badan letih. Suguha bertanya-tanya mengapa Kazuto kelelahan.

"Onii-chan, kau kenapa?" Tanya Suguha.

"Gak apa-apa, sugu. Aku mungkin kecapekan saja." Kata Kazuto.

"Benarkah? Kayaknya tidak mungkin deh. Sini aku periksa badan Onii-chan." Usul Suguha.

Kazuto menolak usulan itu, dan berusaha sehat di depannya. Meski begitu, Suguha merasakan Kazuto sedang kesakitan.

"Tidak perlu, sugu. Aku baik-baik. Aku berangkat dulu. Udah telat nich," teriak Kazuto.

Setelah Kazuto menutup pintunya, dia berlari sembari menahan badannya yang penuh luka-luka. Semenjak dia bergabung dengan Assassin, dia semakin letih, baik fisik maupun mentalnya. Meski begitu, dia tetap semangat sekolah. Saat itulah, dia berjumpa dengan Koichirou yang kebetulan lewat.

"Kau Kazuto iya?" Tanya Koichirou.

"Iya. Anda siapa?" Tanya Kazuto.

"Aku Koichirou Yuuki." Kata nya datar.

Ternyata dia kakak Asuna rupanya, pikir Kazuto dalam hati. Sejak awal, dia penasaran dengan raut wajah dan sikapnya Koichirou saat bertemu dengannya.

"Kau dilatih oleh Mentor Satoru iya? Kalau begitu, semangat. Ada misi yang harus aku selesaikan." Ujar Koichirou dingin. Dia membawa kepala seorang pria.

Kazuto terkejut, ternyata Koichirou benar-benar menakutkan. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Koichirou seorang Assassin. Biasanya, seorang Assassin tidak pernah mencolokkan aura disekitar. Tetapi bagi Koichirou, dia punya maksud lain. Apa tujuannya? Kazuto tidak mengerti secara pasti.

Sesampai di perjalanan, dia bertemu dengan Asuna, Rika, dan Keiko yang menunggunya.

"Lama sekali kau, Kirito. Tidak biasanya," kata Rika Shinozaki.

"Gomen. Aku kecapekan kayaknya," kata Kazuto letih.

Terlihat jelas bahwa Asuna mengkhawatirkan kondisi Kazuto yang pucat dan letih. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi ada hal yang tidak ingin dia bicarakan.

"Kirito-kun, lebih baik kau dibawa ke UKS, iya? Biar aku yang membawamu kesana," Usul Asuna.

"Itu tidak perlu, Asuna. Tenang saja. Aku baik-baik saja, ok?" Tanya Kazuto tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Kok Kirito-san pucat begitu?" Tanya Keiko bingung.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau memang penerus Satoru," kata seorang pria berjubah dengan emblem Templar di bahu kiri.

Kazuto menggunakan isyarat kepada mereka untuk mundur. Dia menatap Asuna dan berkata, "Kalian semua mundur. Kalau perlu, panggil Sensei kesini."

"Tetapi Kirito-kun—"

"Lakukan saja, Asuna!" perintah Kazuto kepada Asuna.

Sebenarnya, Kazuto tidak mau dia membunuh orang ini di depannya. Oleh sebab itu, dia meminta Asuna, Rika dan Keiko untuk pergi menemui guru di kantornya.

"Baiklah, Kirito-kun. Tetapi berjanjilah kepadaku. Kirito-kun tidak boleh mati. Paham? Aku akan segera kembali." Asuna berlari menuju ke kantor guru supaya pacarnya tidak mati. Sementara Rika dan Keiko mengikutinya.

Sementara itu, Kazuto menggunakan Hidden Blade di lengannya dan mengenakan hoodie Assassin berwarna hitam.

"Templar, bersiaplah untuk mati!" kata Kazuto sambil menyerang seorang member Templar.


	2. Chapter 2

Memory 2:

Kazuto belum siap untuk melawan member Templar karena tubuhnya kelelahan. Dia merasa kesulitan untuk menyerang balik.

Member Templar berusaha menikam tepat ke jantung Kazuto. Tetapi ditepis dengan Hidden Bladenya. Dia merunduk dan menikam member itu hingga tewas. Member Templar itu tewas. Kazuto bersyukur karena telah berhasil membunuhnya. Meski pertarungannya cukup singkat, tetapi ada yang aneh. Dia melihat ada Smartphone yang berdurasi 1 menit. Kazuto membuka file tersebut, dan melihatnya.

"Halo, Kirigaya bersaudara. Lama tak jumpa. Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa membunuhmu pada saat di Rumah Sakit. Aku memang mengusir kakak jahanammu dari Templar karena dia arogan. Dia seenaknya tidak menyetujui rencanaku untuk mengembangkan animus 2.0 bersama keluargamu. Aku bersusah payah mengembangkannya, ternyata mereka merenggut hasil karyaku, dan aku dipecat dari Abstergo. Tetapi jangan khawatir karena aku tahu kau hanya seorang bocah tidak ngerti apa-apa tentang masa lalu ortumu. Yang jelas, aku tidak akan sudi jika kau membunuh 'kesayanganku'. Jika kau membunuhnya, aku akan memburumu sampai tua nanti, dasar bocah tidak tahu diri!"

Penayangan video telah berakhir, tetapi Kazuto bertanya-tanya apa maksud 'kesayangan'? apakah Sudou punya anak? Dia menggeleng-geleng tidak mungkin. Menurutnya, ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Satoru dan tidak ingin dia tahu. Seandainya kakaknya paham soal pernyataan barusan, bisa-bisa dia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sesaat kemudian, muncul Asuna, Keiko dan Rika yang berlari sambil ngos-ngosan. Mereka juga membawa sensei untuk dibawa ke kantornya. Namun, semua terlambat karena Kazuto telah membunuhnya.

"Kau…kau membunuhnya!" kata guru tersebut.

"Tidak! Aku berusaha untuk membela diri!"

"Sensei, apa maksud sensei berkata seperti itu?!" bela Asuna kepada Kirito.

"Kirito-san tidak mungkin melakukan seperti itu. Kalaupun dia melakukannya, dia hanya terpaksa untuk membela diri," bela Keiko.

"Itu benar, sensei. Apa kau tidak percaya reaksinya Kazuto saat membela diri?!" bela Rika kepada Kazuto.

Tidak disangka-sangka, ternyata, dia dibela oleh teman-temannya selain pacarnya sendiri. Kazuto ingin mengatakan hal yang sama dengan mereka. Tetapi, melihat reaksi sensei tersebut membuat dia hanya diam saja menerima dimarahi oleh Sensei.

"Tidak mungkin seorang anak bisa mengalahkan orang itu dengan cepat. Apalagi, dia lebih tinggi dan besar. Tidak mungkin—" tiba-tiba, smoke bomb dilempar, hingga semua orang pingsan. Termasuk Asuna sendiri.

Kazuto mencoba menyadarkan diri dan dia melihat Satoru yang berdiri di situ sambil menyodorkan masker kepadanya.

"Kazuto. Sebaiknya kau harus pergi dari sini. Yumesaki Taro mengejarmu, dan bawa Asuna keluar dari zona bahaya. Aku yang akan lindungi mereka. Itu benar kan, Koichirou?" kata Satoru.

Koichirou mengenakan hoodie berwarna biru, dan mengenakan emblem templar yang sama persis. Bedanya, lebih dominan biru putih ketimbang templar. Dia membawa pedang katana dan hidden blade di sepatunya.

"Tentu saja, Mentor Assassin. Sudah saatnya lindungi sekolah ini." Ujar Koichirou tersenyum.


	3. Chapter 3

Memory 3:

Jika disuruh milih Mentor atau Grandmaster, maka dia menjawab lebih baik Grandmaster. Dia merasa tanggung jawabnya lebih besar Grandmaster. Sedangkan Mentor? Dia nyaris sendirian kalau tidak ada Koichirou. Bahkan, dia harus memulai dari awal untuk mengembangkan Assassin.

Kazuto menggendong Asuna ke tempat aman. Dia mencari lokasi aman untuk mengamankan Asuna dari cengkraman para member Templar. Saat itulah, muncul seorang gadis bernama Yumesaki Chika, adik Taro. Dia membawa pedang katana beserta 7 para member Templar dan pengawalnya.

"Mau ke mana kau, Kazuto-chan? Tidak akan aku biarkan kau melewati wilayahku," kata Chika tersenyum.

Sementara itu, Koichirou dan Satoru konsentrasi melawan Yumesaki Taro, member Templar yang berkhianat untuk menggulingkan Grandmaster yang lama. Dia membawa peralatan-peralatan yang penting untuk membunuh. Taro mengenakan pengeras suara dan toa' di depan. Saat itulah, banyak orang, termasuk sensei dan para siswa melihat kejadian antara Assassin dan Templar yang menegangkan ini.

"Menyerahlah, Satoru maupun Koichirou! Kalian sudah terkepung. Jatuhkan senjata kalian, dan kami tidak akan menyakiti anda!" seru Taro sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kau…siapa sebenarnya?"

"Ingat baik-baik namaku. Namaku Taro. Aku seorang kontraktor, dan tidak segan-segan untuk menangkap kalian karena kalian telah melanggar wilayah tersebut," teriak Taro.

"Taro iya? Kau seharusnya dihukum oleh Mentor Satoru." Kata Koichirou berjalan sambil menghunus pedang.

"Kau juga harus dihukum mati oleh Kagami-sama," kata Taro yang sama-sama menghunus pedang katana dan menyerang Koichirou.

Satoru bertarung melawan pengawal Templar. Para pengawal membidik di bagian dada Satoru. Namun, Dia menunduk lebih cepat dan menembak di bagian kepalanya dengan Hidden gun. Pengawal lainnya menyerang. Satoru berhasil menghindarinya, dan mematahkan lengan kanan dan menggorok lehernya cepat. 2 pengawal Templar dibunuh oleh Satoru. Dia lantas membantu Koichirou menyerang Taro.

"Meskipun kalian membunuhku, aku tidak akan memberitahu kalian tentang manuscript dan box. Kalian bukan Templar!" teriak Taro sambil mengayunkan pedangnya dengan cepat, sehingga Koichirou nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Terima ini!"

Satoru menangkis serangannya dan menusuk Taro. Tetapi berhasil dihindari serangannya olehnya. Satoru dan Koichirou langsung bergerak menyilang sambil menebas Taro. Mereka terkejut saat Taro memiliki dua pedang sekaligus. Senjata dua-duanya memakai pedang meski bentuknya berbeda. Tangan kirinya menusuk di Koichirou, sementara tangan kanannya menangkis serangan Satoru.

"Manuscript dan box sudah aku dapatkan, Taro." Kata Satoru tersenyum tipis.

Taro terkejut, dan tiba-tiba dia ditusuk oleh Koichirou di bagian perutnya. Pengalihan yang ternyata membuahkan hasil. Satoru memang pintar dalam mengaca situasi yang genting. Taro tersungkur di tanah dan bersimbah darah di bajunya.

"Kau…curang…" kata Taro sekarat.

"Bukan curang, Taro. Tetapi sebenarnya aku mendapatkannya. Dan ini buktinya," kata Satoru tersenyum.

Manuscript ternyata disimpan oleh Satoru pada saat dia berada di Prancis bersama teman-temannya. Hal itulah yang membuat Taro terkejut setengah mati. Pasalnya, dia juga menemukan manuscript yang tempatnya sama persis.

"Bagaimana bisa…kalian menemukannya? Aku…tidak mengerti," kata Taro sekarat.

"Aku menemukan ini saat Nikolas masih hidup. Dia sebenarnya menemukan manuscript, tetapi dia takut jatuh ke tangan yang salah. Untuk itulah aku mengklaimnya terlebih dahulu." Kata Satoru.

"Lalu…bagaimana—"

"Itu palsu. Yozo Kagami membuat replicanya supaya kau mencarinya dengan mudah. Ternyata, itu hanya harta biasa, dan tidak ada yang istimewa." Kata Koichirou.

"Bagaimana kau mengetahui soal ini?" Tanya Satoru.

"Katakan saja, kalau aku punya intel juga," kata Koichirou tersenyum.

"Kombinasi…yang menarik…maafkan aku karena aku tidak mempercayai kalian…" kata Taro tersenyum sekarat dan meninggal dunia.

Koichirou menutup matanya dan berkata, "Ayo kita bawa mereka ke tempat aman, lalu cari Kazuto."

Satoru mengangguk dan bergegas membawa mereka ke tempat aman. Salah satunya, gudang.

Sementara itu, Kazuto kesal dengan Chika. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin melawan wanita, tetapi dia tidak punya pilihan. Dia menempatkan Asuna di dekat pohon dan mencari lokasi yang cukup jauh supaya dia tidak melihat pertarungannya.

"Kau yakin taruh dia di sana? Gadis itu seharusnya melihat kau dihabisi olehku," kata Chika tersenyum licik.

"Sayang sekali. pacarku tidak suka melihat adegan pembunuhan. Jadi, lebih baik," kata Kazuto mengenakan outfit Assassin warna hitam, dan memakai dual blade serta hidden blade, "Aku habisi kau sekarang juga. Atau, aku akan dibunuh oleh dia."


	4. Chapter 4

Sequence 02: Find Flower

Memory 00:

Arno Dorian mengunjungi makam Elise de la Sarre, kekasihnya yang meninggal karena dibunuh oleh Francois Thomas-Germain. Dia tidak punya siapa-siapa karena Assassin mem'banish'nya hingga waktu tidak ditentukan.

Saat itulah, muncul Napoleon Bonaparte, sang tokoh Revolusioner dari Prancis dan dia dijuluki Kaisar Prancis. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, dan mengucapkan bela sungkawa kepadanya. Saat ini, dia menjabat sebagai Komandan platon bagian Meriam.

"Aku turut berduka cita atas kematian kekasihmu, Arno." Kata Napoleon.

"Terima kasih. Apa yang anda lakukan di sini?" Tanya Arno.

"Aku ingin menawarkanmu, kesempatan kedua. Kau bisa bergabung denganku untuk merubah Negara Prancis menjadi lebih baik. Apa kau bersedia?" Tawar Napooleon.

Arno berdiri, dan menghadap Napoleon. Dia mengangguk tegas dan berkata, "Aku tersanjung tawaranmu, Napoleon. Aku akan membantumu dan aku kumpulkan semua teman-temanku. Kali ini, ayo kita revolusikan Prancis dari pemberontakan."

Sementara itu, Germain tiba-tiba membuka matanya, dan terkejut bahwa dia masih hidup. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bukannya dia seharusnya dibunuh oleh Arno. Siapa yang telah membangkitkannya?

"Rupanya, Germain-sama bangun dari tidurnya iya?" kata seorang pria yang berjalan menemui Germain.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Germain.

"Aku Sudou Nobuyuki. Aku mengagumi cara bertarung dan teknikmu, Germain-sama. Dan ini," dia membawa seorang pria yang mengenakan Templar outfit yang sama persis dengan Germain, "Shay Patrick Cormac. Aku ubah umurnya sama persis denganku. Jadi, mari kita bunuh Arno Victor Dorian, tuanku."

Next


	5. Chapter 5

Memory 01:

Kazuto harus membunuh Chika lebih cepat supaya tidak ketahuan oleh Asuna. Meski begitu, tubuhnya mengalami kelelahan dan nyaris dibunuh kalau saja tidak ada hidden blade. Gerakan Chika benar-benar lincah dan menusuk bagai menyerang ala Anggar. Kazuto melompat ke atas dan menerjangnya. Namun lagi-lagi Chika berhasil menghindar dan melempar pisau ke Kazuto. Dia menggunakan salah satu pengawalnya dan dia tewas. Para pengawal lainnya berusaha menolongnya, tetapi Kazuto dengan cekatan berhasil membunuhnya sambil menusuk-nusuk hingga mereka tewas. Chika geram dan sekali lagi melempar pisau ke arahnya.

Dengan sigapnya, Kazuto menghindarinya dan berlari zig zag sambil menghunus pisau di saku kirinya. Dia menikam horizontal ke lehernya. Namun Chika menangkisnya dengan mudah dan menebas Kazuto. Meski dia berhasil menghindarinya, tetapi dia mengalami sabetan tepat di bahunya. Darah bercucuran di bahunya, dan Kazuto mulai kelelahan.

"Kenapa Kazuto? Hanya segitukah kemampuanmu?"

"Ini masih dimulai Chika. Kali ini, aku tidak akan segan-segan—" tiba-tiba Chika didatangi member Templar Order membisik Chika, dan reaksinya tiba-tiba ngamuk.

"Brengsek! Kazuto, urusan kita belum selesai! Ayo!" perintah Chika dan meninggalkannya.

"Tunggu…" Kazuto tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, dan dia jatuh pingsan.

Kazuto bisa mendengar suara percakapan, dan dia menggunakan eavesdrop untuk mendengarkan mereka. Tetapi dia tidak sadar.

"Taro meninggal! Kalau begini, bisa-bisa marah Kagami-sama kalau sampai tahu hal ini. Apa kau punya ide?" Tanya Chika.

"Tidak, nona Chika. Kita harus mencari Taro-sama jika sempat." Kata pengawalnya.

"Jangan dulu. Lebih baik kita mundur dulu. Bawa Taro di rumah, dan kita katakana sejujurnya bahwa Assassin telah membunuhnya. Paham?!" Perintah Chika.

"Baik!"

Mereka pun menjalankan dan membawa jasad Taro ke Kagami. Tetapi, semakin lama jarak bicaranya, semakin tidak jelas apa pembicaraannya. Namun, dia mendengar suara lain.

"Kazuto, aku ingin kau ikut bersamaku. Aku, kau, Asuna, dan Koichirou. Kita akan ke Prancis sekali lagi. Dan satu lagi, jangan mati, ok? Aku akan membawamu ke sana." Kata Satoru.

Dan suara itu semakin menghilang, dan hilang dalam kesadaran yang gelap.

Next


	6. Chapter 6

Memory 02:

Assassin yang masih tetap di Jepang adalah Kirigaya Satoru, Kazuto dan Koichirou Yuuki. Mereka memiliki atribut yang berbeda meski mereka Assassin.

Kirigaya Satoru memiliki emblem Assassin di hoodienya berwarna putih bergaris merah, dan seragamnya berlogo Templar dan berwarna Hitam mencolok. Mirip seperti Shay Patrick Cormac saat dia membelot ke Templar. Dia memiliki kemampuan khusus, yaitu Eagle Vision.

Sementara Kirigaya Kazuto memiliki emblem Assassin yang full hitam, baik hoodienya maupun outfitnya meski di belakang leher, ada bulu berwarna silver dan dua pedang yang berada di punggungnya. Kazuto memiliki kemampuan khusus, yaitu Eavesdrop.

Yang terakhir adalah Koichirou Yuuki. Dia memiliki emblem Assasin yang full merah, baik hoodienya maupun outfitnya. Bedanya, dia mengenakan pedang dan pisau katana di sarung kanan dan kiri. Selain itu, dia memiliki kemampuan khusus, yaitu Stealth tanpa ketahuan.

Kazuto terbangun, dan dia berada di rumah sakit bersama dengan Asuna yang sedang tidur lelap di sampingnya. Dia tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Asuna yang terlihat kelelahan. Dia juga mengintip, dan tangannya dipegang oleh kekasihnya tersebut. Sesaat itulah, dia kedatangan tamu banyak sekali. Ada adiknya Suguha, Rika, Keiko, Klein, Agil, Shino dan lain-lain. Selain itu, muncul 2 orang yang dia kenal selama ini, yaitu Satoru dan Koichirou.

"Kau sudah baikan, rupanya, Kirito?" Tanya Shino.

"Tentu saja. Lagipula, aku mungkin kelelahan saja. Jadi, kalian tidak perlu sampai menjengukku," kata Kazuto tersenyum.

"Tetapi Kirito, apa kau baik-baik? Kita semua mengkhawatirkan soal kondisimu," kata Shino.

"Betul kata Shino-san. Kalau saja Kirito-san tidak jaga kondisi, bisa-bisa Asuna-san khawatir." Kata Keiko menghela napas.

"Kirito orangnya kuat! Jadi, tidak perlu khawatir. Benar kan?" kata Klein.

"Tentu saja! Papa kan hebat dalam pertarungan!" kata Yui yang dispeaker oleh Suguha.

Tetapi, Satoru dan Koichirou hanya terdiam sejenak.

"Arno Dorian."

Semua orang menolehnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Arno Dorian? Siapa itu? Dan kau ini siapa?" Tanya Klein.

"Kazuto, apa yang kau ketahui tentang Revolusi Prancis?" Tanya Koichirou.

"Etto…aku tahunya Cuma Napoleon Bonaparte, sang Kaisar Prancis. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kazuto.

Kazuto menatap Satoru dan Koichirou dengan kebingungan. Dia tidak paham pembicaraan karena mereka berdua berada di dunia yang beda.

"Kalian paham tentang Animus 2.0?" Tanya Satoru.

"Aku hanya tahu namanya saja. Katanya, server tersebut dikembangkan oleh pihak Abstergo Entertainment dan tidak bisa dibajak. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Shino.

Saat itulah, Asuna terbangun dan melihat Kazuto. Raut wajahnya malu, dan langsung memeluk Kazuto.

"Syukurlah kau selamat, Kirito-kun. Aku khawatir kalau kau tidak—" dia tidak meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Asuna, aku baik-baik saja. Kita sudah janji untuk terus bersama kan?" kata Kazuto tersenyum dan memegang tangannya Asuna.

Seketika, ruangannya menjadi hangat dan iri hati. Termasuk para cewek dan cowok yang lagi jomblo. Anehnya, Satoru dan Koichirou berjalan dan berbisik ke telinga Kazuto.

"Kazuto. Templar bergerak. Kau harus memakai Animus 2.0 di masa Revolusi Prancis."

Reaksinya terkejut, dan ketakutan mendengar pernyataan Mentornya sekaligus kakaknya tersebut. Kazuto tidak menyangka bahwa Templar telah melakukan selangkah lebih awal untuk menemukan manuscript dan box di sana. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Asuna sebelum terlambat.

"Minna-san, bolehkah aku bicara berempat? Aku, Asuna, Koichirou, dan dia?" Tanya Kazuto.

"Aku Tanya Kirito. Dia itu siapa?" Tanya Klein sekali lagi.

"Dia adalah Kirigaya Satoru, kakak Kazuto." Kata Koichirou tersenyum.

Mereka terkejut, dan Koichirou menutup dan mengunci pintunya. Dia pun memperlihatkan ekspresi serius.

"Dia adalah Mentor Assassin. Selain itu, aku dan Kazuto adalah member sekaligus penerus Assassin. Asuna, yang barusan kau hadapi adalah Templar Order. Kali ini, aku akan jelaskan semuanya kepadamu supaya kau tidak shock." Kata Koichirou menjelaskan.

Next


	7. Chapter 7

Memory 03:

Suasana kamar menjadi hening. Asuna terkejut apa itu Assassin dan Templar. Mengapa pacarnya juga ikut terlibat dalam soal perseturuan yang dimulai pada abad 11 sampai sekarang? Dan mengapa kakaknya, yang dia tidak sukai, mengatakan sebenarnya kepadanya, bukan Suguha? Pertanyaan inilah yang membuat Asuna bingung setengah mati.

"Dulu kita berdua adalah member Templar dan Grandmaster sejak 10 tahun yang lalu. Sebenarnya saat kalian berdua terperangkap di game SAO, Kayaba Akihiko adalah member terbaru Templar, dan menunjukkan loyalitasnya sebagai member. Meski kalian berdua, termasuk masyarakat membenci Kayaba karena menewaskan 4000 orang, tetapi dia sebenarnya tidak punya pilihan. Ada konspirasi dalam tubuh Templar itu sendiri, dan kita semua dituduh berkhianat oleh pihak Yozo Kagami."

"Aku ingat. Dia kan yang menjabat sebagai Menteri Hukum itu, bukan?" Tanya Asuna.

"Tentu. Selain itu, dia memiliki banyak pengikut, termasuk musuh kalian yang bernama Sudou Nobuyuki."

Asuna terkejut setengah mati, dan berusaha tenang meski hatinya dilanda gundah.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Nii-san! Tolong jelaskan apa maksud Satoru-san? Lantas, kenapa ada Templar dan Assasin di Jepang?" tuntut Asuna.

"Apa kau kenal tokoh yang bernama Hanzo Hattori?" Tanya Satoru.

Asuna mengangguk. Dia paham mengenai tokoh shinobi yang terkenal, termasuk Hanzo Hattori maupun Fuma Kotaro.

"Dia adalah Assassin sejak zaman sengoku. Mungkin kalian melihatnya sebagai shinobi legendaris. Tetapi, dia berusaha mengamankan ini," kata Satoru sambil memberikan sebuah koin emas kepada Asuna. Gambarnya naga yang menukik ke langit. Meski begitu, jika diputar balikkan, maka ada symbol Templar di mulut naga.

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Asuna.

"Itu adalah symbol device yang akan diperuntukkan Templar. Jika koin ini diambil oleh mereka, maka mereka akan menguasai dunia. Selain itu. Ada hal yang kau ketahui tentang Templar. Kazuto, gendong dia!" perintah Satoru.

"Ekh?!" tiba-tiba Kazuto bangun dan menggendong punggung Asuna hingga wajahnya terlihat malu.

"Maaf Asuna. Perintah Mentor," kata Kazuto senyum jahil.

Mereka pun meluncur dari jendela, dan tiba-tiba ada trampoline untuk mengamankan mereka dari bunuh diri. Koichirou memotong talinya, dan mereka berempat bergegas menuju ke suatu lokasi. Asuna masih tidak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran ketiga cowok ini, tetapi dia lega karena Kazuto baik-baik saja, dan dia ingin tetap bersamanya. Sampai selamanya.

Tibalah mereka ke rumah dokter gigi yang bernama Shizui Gou. Asuna terkejut, dan bertanya-tanya.

"Ngapain mereka ke dokter gigi?" Tanya Asuna dalam hati.

"Gou-san. Aku butuh bantuanmu," kata Kazuto.

"Kirigaya-kun? Apa itu kau?" Tanya Gou.

"Iya. Sudah siapkan apa yang kita butuhkan?" Tanya Kazuto.

"Tentu saja, Master Kirito. Ayo silakan masuk…dan gadis ini siapa?" Tanya Gou.

"Dia adalah Assassin. Sama seperti dia. Hanya saja, dia…baru," kata Satoru.

"Begitu. Baiklah, ayo masuk." Kata Gou.

Awalnya tidak ada yang istimewa tempat ini. Tetapi, ada hal yang membuat Asuna terperanjat seakan tidak percaya dengan perkumpulan mitos. Dia telah melihat sebuah kubus kecil yang berisi pesan kuno di ruang prakteknya.

"Asuna. Templar adalah kebebasan dan perintah. Tetapi sebenarnya, mereka hanya menginginkan kekuatan. Dan aku harus menebus semua kesalahan yang telah aku buat." Ujar Satoru.

"Jadi, selama ini, Kirito-kun—"

"Iya. Jadi, kau mau ikuti dengan kami untuk menghentikan ambisi Templar atau kau menangisi kepergian Kirito sebelum mencoba?" Tawar Koichirou.

Asuna memang mencintai Kazuto dan dia bersedia mengejar mimpi yang sama. Meski begitu, dia bertekad untuk melindungi Kazuto. Sama seperti dia melakukan di game SAO.

"Baiklah. Tetapi dengan syarat, beritahu aku dulu kemana kita akan tuju? Dan aku ingin tahu seperti apa dunia yang kau buat," kata Asuna.

"Baguslah. Subject 23. Bersiaplah menggunakan subjek Arno Dorian. Aku menunggumu," kata Satoru tersenyum.

"Rupanya di Prancis, Satoru. Bakal jadi menarik bertemu dengan kaisar Prancis, Napoleon Bonaparte," ujar Koichirou sambil mengenakan animus server 2.0

Next


	8. Chapter 8

Sequence 03: Welcome to Revolution

Memory 01:

Kazuto, Satoru, Asuna, dan Koichirou dibuat kejutan oleh dentuman keras bunyi meriam di dekat istana. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa mereka disambut oleh Revolusi Prancis

"Tidak kusangka ternyata zaman Prancis berbeda dari apa yang aku baca di buku," kata Asuna menggeleng-geleng kepala.

"Memangnya apa yang kau ketahui tentang Prancis?" Tanya Kazuto.

"Etto…Prancis memiliki banyak objek wisata, dan punya symbol Negara. Salah satunya Menara Eifeel. Benar kan?"

"Iya. Tetapi tujuan kita gak liburan. Tetapi kita harus mencegah para member Templar mengambil manuscript dan box itu. Mentor Satoru, kau mau ke mana?" Tanya Koichirou.

"Aku harus ketemu dengan Arno Dorian. Aku harus memperingatkan bahwa Francois Thomas-Germain masih hidup," kata Satoru.

"Bagaimana kau mengetahui hal itu?" Tanya Koichirou.

"Kau lupa kalau kita yang hadapi tidak hanya dari Jepang, tetapi dari Templar dari Prancis. Ayo bergegas." Kata Satoru.

Asuna, Kazuto, Koichirou, dan Satoru bergegas untuk mencari Arno Dorian, Assassin dari Prancis. Mereka memanjat dari pohon, rumah, dan berusaha mensinkronasikan objek wisata seperti gereja Notra Dame, Istana Versailles, dan lain-lain. Meski begitu, Mereka terus mencari sambil membawa peta. Satoru menggunakan Eagle Vision, dan Kazuto menggunakan Eavesdrop untuk mendengarkan percakapan tentang keberadaan Arno Dorian. Saat itulah, Asuna melihat seorang pria yang terlihat mengenakan jubah Templar.

"Satoru-san, lihat itu!" tunjuk Asuna ke seorang pria berjubah Templar.

"Itu…Francois Thomas-Germain! Koichirou, kau ikuti si Grandmaster Templar Prancis. Kazuto, aku dan Asuna mencari keberadaan Arno. Aku serahkan kepadamu! Dan ingat, jangan sampai kau terbunuh! Ini perintah!" perintah Satoru dan bergegeas melewati atap satu rumah ke rumah lainnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan melaksanakannya!" kata Koichirou dan bersiap untuk membuntutinya.

Sementara itu, Arno, Napoleon dan pasukannya menemui King Phillip XV. Mereka melaporkan bahwa akan pemberontakan besar-besaran di Paris.

"Begitu iya. Napoleon, Arno, kalian segera redakan pemberontakan. Kita tidak ingin Revolusi Prancis jatuh ke tangan para Inggris brengsek itu. Kalau perlu, eksekusi mereka segera." Kata King Phillip XV.

"Eksekusi?! Apa Yang Mulia benar-benar gila?! Kalau emang dieksekusi, bagaimana dengan rakyat Prancis yang setia kepada Yang Mulia?! Aku tidak ingin ada pertumpahan darah lagi! Kita harus segera mengirimkan mereka kembali ke Inggris. Kalau perlu, harus dibutuhkan Surat perjanjian tentang pergantian pemerintahan." Ujar Napoleon Bonaparte.

"Surat?!" King Phillip XV berdiri dan menatap Napoleon dengan marah, "Apa kau tidak mengerti?! Rakyat semakin membenciku karena ulah tentara Inggris yang datang kemari, hingga akhirnya memunculkan pemberontakan. Apa kau masih mengajariku bikin surat untuk mengganti pemerintah kerajaan ke republic? Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak sudi menerima nasehat darimu, Napoleon."

"Tetapi—"

"Karena itulah aku datang untuk membantu, Yang Mulia King Phillip XV." Kata seorang pria yang datang dari arah pintu.

"Kau—"

"Bon Jeur, Monseiur Napoleon. Aku Maximillian de Sabre. Dan aku ke sini untuk membahas soal surat itu."


	9. Chapter 9

Memory 02:

Seorang penembak jitu membidik Satoru, Kazuto dan Asuna berlari melompati atap rumah. Kazuto melempar pisau ke penembak jitu sambil berkata, "Lari semua!"

Saat itulah, penembak jitu terus menembak mereka yang terus berlari. Satoru berdiam diri sejenak, lalu melihat sekitar ada peluang untuk kabur dari sini.

"Di sana! kita bisa langsung melompat, dan mencoba bersembunyi di semak-semak. Hati-hati, dan jangan kita ditangkap. Paham?!" perintah Satoru.

Kazuto dan Asuna mengangguk. Mereka langsung bergegas dan bersembunyi di semak-semak. Sementara itu, Kazuto melihat seorang pria yang mengenakan jubah templar, dan berkata, "Halo, Satoru. Sudah lama tidak jumpa."

"Kau. Kau yang mengincar kubus ini sejak awal, bukan? Jadi kau menggunakan istilah manuscript dan box itu adalah ulah kamu. Betul, kan?" kata Satoru.

"Kau tahu banyak tentang para member Templar maupun Grandmaster Templar. Hebat juga kau."

"Aku memang dari dolo Templar, dasar bodoh sebelum kau mengkhianatiku, Wolf McCarthy!" geram Satoru.

"Hahahhaa. Coba saja kalau berani!" teriak Wolf McCarthy.

Saat itulah, Asuna dan Kazuto menyerang dari arah belakang membunuh pengawal di samping Wolf. Dia terkejut, dan langsung menghunus pedang tepat ke mereka. Tetapi Wolf meremehkan Asuna dan Kazuto. Meski mereka sepasang kekasih, tetapi kalau soal pertarungan, mereka jauh lebih kuat jika bersama. Karena itulah, Wolf menggunakan segenap kekuatannya untuk membunuh mereka. Kazuto mencoba menekling kakinya, dan Asuna menusuk ke bagian titik vitalnya. Wolf mencoba mengimbanginya, tetapi dia kesulitan karena kecepatannya melebihi apa yang dia perkirakan, sehingga mudah saja dia dibunuh oleh mereka. Wolf tersungkur ke tanah. Satoru terkejut semua fieldnya tiba-tiba menjadi axis dan kabur. Lalu, dia mencoba untuk bertanya kepada Wolf sebelum mati.

"Di mana mereka?" Tanya Kazuto

"Maksudmu Kagami-sama dan Sudou, huh? Kau selangkah lebih lambat dari biasanya. Mereka sudah di Istana untuk negosiasi dengan Raja. Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa membunuhku dengan cepat, Kazuto. Aku yakin kau tidak mengetahui apa-apa mengenai Piece of Eden."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Asuna bernada geram.

"Manusia memang seperti itu. Ketika sudah dapat barang, mereka belum puas. Tetapi aku tidak,"

"Tetapi kau membunuh orang tidak bersalah! Aku ingat saat di TV kau berkata bahwa kau bertanggung jawab soal pemusnahan di Afghanistan. Tetapi kau cuci tangan dan menyalahkan orang lain. Aku sudah mengetahui trikmu, Templar!" geram Kazuto.

"Eh?" Tanya Asuna bingung

"Asuna, dia adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab melakukan pembunuhan 121 jiwa, termasuk perempuan, dan balita." Kata Kazuto.

"Kau sudah tahu, Assassin. Sayang sekali aku tidak bertemu denganmu secara langsung, Satoru. Kau memiliki partner Assassin yang mena…kutkan." Dan Wolf mati menghembuskan nafas terakhir.

Sementara itu, Koichirou membuntuti Francois Thomas-Germain sambil berjalan dan berpura-pura menjadi seorang pendeta. Francois Thomas-Germain memungut benda tersebut, dan ternyata…itu adalah surat perang dari Templar. Saat itulah, Germian sadar dan kabur dari keramaian. Sadar Koichirou melihatnya, dia bergegas untuk mengejar Germain. Tetapi di cegah oleh seorang Assassin berhoodie biru. Dia mencegah dengan menubrukkan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau mengangguku?!" geram Koichirou.

"Tenang dolo. Germain sudah tidak ada. Aku yang telah membunuhnya." kata Assassin berhoodie biru.

"Kau pasti…Arno Dorian, kan? Sang Assassin?" Tanya Koichirou.

"Mantan Assassin. Itu benar. Tetapi aku juga tidak memihak Templar, karena dia telah membunuh orang tuaku." Kata Arno.

"Lantas kenapa kau tidak kembali ke Brotherhood?" Tanya Koichirou.

Arno Dorian membalikkan badan sambil berucap, "Ada kalanya, aku tidak ingin memihak manapun. Aku kehilangan Elise, orang yang aku sayangi."

Next


	10. Chapter 10

Memory 03:

"Kehilangan orang terkasih? Aku turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya orang yang kau sayangi. Tetapi, aku juga butuh bantuanmu untuk memburu Francois Thomas-Germain. Untuk itulah, aku ingin kita sama-sama cari pedang dan buku codex Templar." Kata Koichirou.

Koichirou memang tidak ingin tujuan sebenarnya itu bukan keduanya, melainkan kubus yang dicuri oleh Templar. Untuk itulah, dia butuh bantuan Arno untuk melacak keberadaannya.

"Tapi, maaf. Aku tidak berminat bergabung dengan Assassin lagi. Aku sudah mendapatkan tempat yang aku ingin lepas dari 2 kubu yang dibalik Revolusi Prancis. Sekali lagi, aku ingin sendiri," kata Arno pergi meninggalkan Koichirou dengan rasa duka yang amat dalam. Sementara Koichirou benar-benar marah kepadanya karena sudah menganggu targetnya. Namun, dia punya ide.

"Sayang sekali…Kalau saja kau bisa saja Germain di sini, dia pasti menertawakanmu." kata Koichirou sinis dan meninggalkan Arno.

Seketika, Arno terdiam dan menunjukkan ekspresi kemarahannya. Dan dia berkata, "Kau mengenalnya? Jika masih hidup, di mana dia sekarang?!"

"Aku tidak ngerti. Yang barusan aku kejar itu adalah Germain, dan kau mencoba untuk menghalangiku!" geram Koichirou.

Ternyata, pancingan Koichirou ampuh. Arno termakan umpan darinya, dan dia terlihat marah kepada Germain.

"Begitu iya?! Jadi dia masih hidup?! Brengsek! Kalau emang masih hidup, biarkan aku membantumu mencarinya, dan temukan manuscript itu. Aku ingin si keparat itu mati dua kali!" kata Arno bergegas pergi.

Apa yang diucapkan Koichirou benar. Jika sampai kubus (isi box) itu jatuh ke tangan Templar, mereka akan menghubungkan suatu link masa sekarang dan masa depan tahun 2025. Dan Koichirou tidak bisa biarkan itu terjadi.

Di pihak lain, Satoru bersimbah darah, tepat di bagian perutnya. Sontak, Kazuto kaget dengan lukanya.

"Nii-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kazuto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kalian yang harus aku selamatkan." Kata Satoru tersenyum lemah.

"Kalau begitu, kita bawah ke penginapan. Aku punya uang Franc di saku ku. Aku dapat dari seseorang…kalau tidak salah bernama Gou-san. Dan itu sudah otomatis di sakuku," Kata Asuna.

"Ada lagi?" Tanya Satoru.

Kazuto melihat jam tangan dan tepat pukul menunjukkan 17.29. dia berkata, "Kalau begitu, kita istirahat di penginapan. Jangan sampai, Templar mencari kita. Selanjutnya, kita butuh rencana cadangan."


	11. Chapter 11

Sequence 04: Back-up Plan

Memory 01:

Di pihak lain, Maximillian de Sabre pergi meninggalkan istana dengan tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum, Monseiur?" Tanya Napoleon.

"Kurasa ada kalanya kau tidak perlu mengetahui isinya. Yang perlu kau ketahui hanyalah perjanjian antara Louis XVI dan XV. Itu saja." Kata Maximillian

"Huh?! Apa maksudmu, Monseiur?" Tanya Napoleon.

"Suatu saat kau akan mengerti. Aku permisi dulu, Monseiur Napoleon," kata Maximillian de Sabre dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Tetapi, dia melihat sekitar, dan dia bertemu dengan Francois Thomas-Germain.

"Master Germain, anda sedang apa ke sini?" Tanya Germain.

"Ahhh…Maximillian de Sabre. Sebenarnya Maximillen de Robberspierre. Benar kan?" kata Germain.

"Master, anda benar-benar membuatku terkesan. Saya benar-benar tersanjung."

"Langsung saja intinya, Monseiur. Kau sudah dapatkan apa yang aku minta?" Tanya Germain.

Maximillen memberinya sebuah gulungan kepada Germain.

"Bagaimana, master? Apa itu sudah cukup?" Tanya Maximillen.

"Belum. Aku ingin kau renggut kembali manuscript dan box didapat dari Assassin. Jika perlu, bunuh mereka," kata Germain.

"Lalu bagaimana 2 orang yang berada di belakang Master?" Tanya Maximillen.

"Tentu saja. Mereka member Templar dari Jepang walau aku tidak mengetahui asal mereka. Tetapi mereka cukup berguna untuk menghalangi jalan Assassin." Kata Germain tersenyum.

"Baik tuanku. Akan saya laksanakan segera," kata Maximillen pergi. Mereka pergi dan menghilangkan kontak mereka.

Saat itulah, Maximillen tiba-tiba dibunuh oleh seorang Assassin dengan dibekap mulutnya dan dibunuh menggunakan Hidden blade. Dia tidak tahu siapa yang dia bunuh.

"Hallo Monseiur, aku ingin menghentikan aksi gilamu." Kata Assassin tersenyum.

Sementara itu, Satoru tertidur pulas karena dia kehilangan banyak darah. Kazuto dan Asuna menunggunya sambil berbicara.

"Kirito-kun, maaf." Kata Asuna singkat dan menunduk.

"Kenapa minta maaf?" Tanya Kazuto.

"Aku…aku tidak mengerti Assassin dan Templar selama ini. Aku kira kau pergi sama—" Asuna terkejut tangannya digenggam erat oleh Kazuto dan dia tersenyum.

"Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, Asuna. Bukannya kita sudah berjanji bahwa kita harus tetap bersama. Aku memang kesal sama Nii-san karena aku punya kakak dan kakakku mantan Templar. Meski begitu, aku tidak mau kehilangan orang yang aku cintai." Kata Kazuto menatap jendela.

"Kau benar, Kirito-kun. Ada kalanya, kita menghirup udara bebas walaupun…kita berada di Prancis." Kata Asuna tersenyum.

Mereka sama-sama tersenyum dan berciuman. Satoru mengintip mereka yang sedang berciuman dan kembali tidur. Dia bergumam pelan, "Menarik untuk dilihat" lalu kembali tidur.

Satoru juga harus memikirkan rencana cadangan selanjutnya supaya Kazuto dan Asuna tidak sampai terluka. Dia lebih memilih dirinya terluka daripada kehilangan salah satu dari mereka.

Next


	12. Chapter 12

Memory 02:

Banyak hal yang harus Koichirou pahami mengenai Arno Dorian. Yang pertama, jangan ngomong tentang pertemuan dan perlawanan antara dirinya bersama Elise dan Francois Thomas Germain. Hal itu membuat Arno semakin murka kepada Grandmaster Templar yang sudah dia bunuh sebelumnya. Yang kedua, Arno tidak berniat bergabung dengan Assassin karena dia di buang oleh para Mentornya. Meski begitu, Koichirou percaya bahwa dia akan bergabung kembali begitu misinya telah usai dan menjaga perdamaian.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya dia bergabung kembali dengan Assassin dalam psikologi seperti barusan?" gumam Koichirou dalam hati.

Arno melihat Koichirou dengan penuh bimbang. Mengapa seorang pria bermuka asia tiba-tiba mendatanginya untuk bekerja sama dan menemukan Germain? Apa tujuan dia sebenarnya?

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan—" Tanya Arno.

"Mungkin dia memikirkan bagaimana cara membujuk dirimu yang tidak punya tekad. Benar begitu kan, Assassin?" Tanya seorang assassin.

"Kau…siapa?" Tanya Koichirou.

"Namaku Azalea. Salam kenal, Assassin," kata pria tersebut dan ternyata dia seorang Assassin. Tetapi bagaimana caranya dia memasuki Animus server tanpa ketahuan? Koichirou sungguh bertanya-tanya soal itu.

"Begitu iya. Aku butuh bantuan kalian semua. Ini agak sulit, tetapi apa kalian punya peta untuk menemukan manuscript dan box?" Tanya Koichirou.

"Dan mengapa kau butuh itu?" Tanya Azalea.

"Aku butuh karena…isi kotak itu adalah kubus eden. Dan aku ingin mengembalikan segera ke tempat di mana tak seorang pun yang mengetahui lokasinya." Kata Koichirou dengan jujur.

Arno ternyata baru mengetahui bahwa tujuan aslinya adalah mengembalikan manuscript dan box ke tempat asalnya.

"Karena itulah, kau tergesa-gesa?" Tanya Azalea.

Koichirou mengangguk tegas. Namun, ada smoke bomb yang muncul dari pintu. Mereka bertiga terkejut, dan memasang Gas Mask. Saat itulah, muncul Sudou Nobuyuki bersama dengan Yozo Kagami.

"Wah-wah, kita bertemu lagi, Arno dan Koichirou." Kata Sudou.

"Kau! Kau masih hidup?!" geram Koichirou.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Arno.

"Tentu, Arno. Mereka berdua adalah Templar, dan dulu aku juga member Templar yang dicampakkan oleh dua orang idiot ini. Dan Arno, jangan pernah meremehkan mereka karena mereka menggunakan hidden blade." Kata Koichirou.

Sementara itu, Satoru terbangun dan melihat Asuna serta Kirito tidur di sampingnya. Satoru tersenyum dan merogoh surat yang dia pegang. Kemudian, dia membakar surat tersebut serta membangunkan mereka berkata, "Change Plan. Kita ke Catacomb Paris. Kita akan menyelinap dan cari Germain dari arah bawah tanah."

Next


	13. Chapter 13

Memory 03:

"Catacomb Paris? Apa kau gila? Di sana itu kan banyak—"

"Asuna, kita berada di masa lalu, bukan masa sekarang. Jadi gak perlu khawatir ada hantu di sana," kata Satoru.

"Yang aku permasalahkan adalah bagaimana kalau itu jebakan? Memang benar Catacomb gua menyeramkan, tetapi kalau jebakan apakah kita harus melewatinya?" Tanya Kazuto.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak bisa menghubungi Koichirou karena dia pasti…di tawan atau di bunuh," kata Satoru muram.

Asuna tidak sependapat dengan pernyataan Satoru. Walaupun dia tidak sedekat dengan Koichirou, tetapi dia mengerti rasanya jika dia kehilangan kakak yang dia cintai.

"Mungkin dia masih mengejar, tetapi…aku tidak yakin apa Koichiro-Niisan masih hidup atau—"

Saat itulah, Kazuto mengenggam tangannya supaya dia merasa tenang.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Kita menyusul dan cari Koichiro segera supaya dia tidak tertangkap oleh para member Templar." Kata Satoru sambil meregangkan otot yang tegang dan memasang perlengkapan Assassin.

Saat itulah, ada sebuah ledakan yang asalnya dekat penginapan yang mereka tempati.

"Itu bunyi apa?" Tanya Asuna.

"Aku tidak tahu. Lebih baik kita kesana," ujar Kazuto bergegas dan ajak mereka ke tempat lokasi.

Tetapi mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa itu semacam perangkap yang dibuat oleh Francois Thomas Yozo Kagami dan Sudou Nobuyuki untuk memburu para Assassin. Mereka berdua memang mengin Koichirou dan Arno, sedang S13 dan Germain menjadi umpannya. Mereka menggunakan meriam dan diisi dengan petasan untuk menarik perhatian mereka.

"Assassin. Kalian telah menjadi mangsa ikan hiu. Akan kubinasakan kalian para Assassin yang sudah mengacaukan rencanaku." Kata Germain.

"Lalu, Apa yang harus kami lakukan, Master Germain?" Tanya S13.

"Mereka akan menerima umpan yang kita buat. Aku yakin, Para Assassin akan terkejut dan kita sergap mereka hingga mati. Paham, S13?" Perintah Germain.

"Siap, Master Germain." Kata S13 dan menyalakan sumbu untuk menembak arah langit.

Sementara itu, Koichirou mencoba melawan Sudou Nobuyuki dengan kondisi lemas karena smoke bomb yang dicampur dengan racun. Arno dan Azalea mencoba menutupinya dengan masker. Meski begitu, mereka diserang oleh Kagami.

"Sial. Kalau begini trus, kita bisa mati," kata Koichirou.

"Karena itulah, aku akan menggunakan ini," kata Azalea dan menggunakan rope darts ke Sudou. Tetapi dia berhasil menghindari serangan azalea.

"Sudou! Kau akan mati!" teriak Koichirou.

"Tidak sebelum aku dapatkan apa yang aku inginkan!" teriak Sudou dan melontarkan Sleeping darts ke Azalea.

Meski begitu, Azalea mengindarinya dan langsung menyergap Sudou Nobuyuki. Namun, dia berhasil menghindarinya dan memukul Azalea dan Arno hingga mereka mati. Tetapi, Arno membanting Sudou hingga dia tidak bisa bergerak.

"Argggghhh!" teriak Sudou kesakitan.

"Kau akan mati, Templar Dog!" teriak Arno dan saat dia membunuhnya dengan Hidden Blade, muncul S13.

"Butuh bantuan, Sudou-san? Kali ini, kita melakukan serangan balik," Tanya S13

Next


	14. Chapter 14

Memory 04:

Hal yang dia paling benci bagi Satoru adalah bunyi ledakan. Dia memang agak trauma dengan ledakan, di mana yang paling parah adalah ledakan meriam. Untuk itulah, Satoru berusaha tenang dan sering ajak orang lain bicara, termasuk Asuna dan Kazuto.

"Apa kalian yakin itu bunyi ledakan?" Tanya Satoru.

"Memangnya kenapa Satoru-san?" Tanya Asuna.

"Terdengar…seperti jebakan. Lebih baik kita waspadai dan sering bicara walau bisik-bisik. Kita tidak mengetahui musuh seperti apa," kata Satoru pelan.

Saat itulah, Kazuto sedikit heran dengan reaksi kakaknya.

"Nii-san takut dengan ledakan iya?" Tanya Kazuto curiga.

"Tidak! Aku tidak takut! Aku Cuma…baiklah, aku akui aku takut ledakan, apalagi meriam. Hanya saja, aku curiga Kazuto. Bisa saja perangkap," kata Satoru.

"Ya ampun. Kau takut dengan bunyi ledakan? Bagaimana dengan balon?" Tanya Asuna geleng-geleng kepala.

"Itu lain soal Asuna. Aku Cuma…Cuma—" tiba-tiba muncul seorang eksekutor dan pemberontak.

Mereka mengenakan seragam yang sama persis dengan seragam prancis walaupun dominan hitam dan merah. Meski begitu, mereka dibayar oleh para Templar. Lalu, mereka kedatangan tamu.

"Wah, wah Kazuto-kun, Asuna-kun. Sudah lama tidak bertemu, bocah ingusan!" kata Sudou yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan.

"Suara itu—Sudou?!" geram Kazuto.

"Sudou?! Akan kubunuh kau!" geram Asuna sambil menghunuskan pedang ke arahnya. Namun, Satoru menenangkan mereka.

"Bunuh?! Gak salah nich? Kalian lah yang harus aku bunuh. Kagami-sama, biarkan aku ambil alih dari sini," kata Sudou membungkukkan badan.

Muncul seorang pria tua yang berjubah hitam sambil membawa pedang dan buku codex Templar. Pedang itu dialiri listrik sehingga bisa membunuh siapa saja yang mengganggunya.

"Halo, para Assassin. Namaku adalah Yozo Kagami. Aku disini untuk menghentikan ambisi kalian, dan mengambil manuscript serta box nya. Jika kalian ingin selamat, katakan di mana kedua benda itu berada dan nyawa kalian akan selamat. Jika tidak—"

"Tentu saja tidak! Lagipula, kedua benda tersebut tidak berada di aku." Kata Kazuto tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu, huh?! Kau dasar bocah sialan! Beraninya kau—" saat itulah, Kazuto menyergap Sudou dan Asuna menusuk Sudou dengan hidden blade miliknya. Saat itulah, Kazuto menusuk leher Sudou hingga tewas.

"Sebaiknya kau mati saja di neraka, Sudou!" geram Kazuto dan dia tewas secara mengenaskan.

Sadar Sudou mati ditangan mereka, Kagami memerintahkan para pemberontak untuk menghabisi mereka.

"Habisi mereka semua!" perintah Kagami dan dia berlari ke arah selatan.

Kagami berlari menuju ke Catacomb Paris, dan gua tersebut sangat gelap. Sama persis ketika Satoru mengambil manuscript dan box di sana bersama Nikolas Sarkozy dan teman-temannya. Saat itulah, dia dikhianati oleh para member Templar.

Satoru terus berlari dan dia melihat Kagami berlari tanpa ada lampu penerang. Meski begitu, dia memakai senter dan terus berlari mengejar Kagami. Saat itulah, ada obat penenang di lehernya, dan Satoru tidak sadarkan diri. Dia berusaha sadar, tetapi tidak bisa karena dibius oleh orang tidak dikenal. Saat itulah, Satoru dibawa oleh orang tidak dikenal.

Next


	15. Chapter 15

Sequence 05: rsdvlmjafcxlancjdajewiq

Memory 01:

Koichirou menebas S13, tetapi yang kena malah Sudou. Saat Koichirou melihat Sudou, ternyata itu Cuma sepotong kayu dan tiba-tiba S13 menyerang Koichirou. Dia paham, dan menangkis serangan tiba-tiba oleh S13.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertarung serius denganmu, koichiro. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku akan—" tiba-tiba Azalea dan Arno menyerang dari sisi berlawanan.

S13 mengetahui serangan tersebut, dan Germain menyambar kekuatan magis pedangnya ke Arno dan Azalea hingga pingsan.

"Arno, Azalea!" teriak Koichirou, dan dia langsung menyerang Germain. Tetapi dicegah oleh S13.

Germain memukul wajah Koichirou, dan S13 menekan bagian perut hingga dia tersiksa. S13 memang terkenal tidak punya belas kasihan terhadap musuh.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Koichirou? Sakit, kan?!" kata S13 sambil terus menyiksa Koichirou.

Koichirou kesakitan, dan terus mengerang kesakitan, sementara para Assassin masih belum sadarkan diri. Memang rasanya diinjak di bagian perut itu lebih sakit daripada dipasung. Koichirou mencoba menahan rasa sakit, dan mengambil sapu tangan untuk mengurangi kesakitan.

"Heh?! Hanya segitukah kekuatanmu, S13, Germain?!" kata Koichirou tersenyum lebar dan tertawa-tawa.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya S13.

"Apa kau lupa kau berhadapan dengan Assassin biru dan seorang panglima Jendral Prancis?!" kata Koichirou masih tersenyum lebar.

S13 tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Namun, dia sadar bahwa dia ditusuk, tepat di bagian dada oleh Arno dengan kondisi babak belur.

"Kau! Sialan kau, Arno!" teriak S13.

Arno menunduk, dan Azalea menggunakan hidden blade untuk menebas leher S13 dan menancapkan kepalanya dengan sadis. Koichirou melihat banyak sekali darah bercucuran dari tubuh S13, dan dia tewas seketika. Sementara Germain kabur duluan.

"Wah wah, sepertinya aku terlambat!" kata Arno.

"Tidak usah pedulikan aku, Arno. Kau kejar Germain segera sebelum dia kabur duluan!" teriak Azalea.

Arno mengangguk tegas dan berlari mengejar Germain. Dia melompati rumah per rumah, melintasi kabel yang menyambung ke rumah lainnya, pohon dan menggantung di sana untuk melakukan aba-aba. Germain mendorong orang untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Meski begitu, Arno paham trik murahan Germain.

Saat lengah, Arno langsung menangkap Germain dan membunuhnya secara langsung dengan hidden blade. Tepat di bagian perutnya. Grandmaster Templar itu mengerang kesakitan dan menekan perutnya biar tidak sakit.

"Arno! Sejak awal, aku seharusnya membunuhmu biar kau tidak mengganggu rencanaku!" teriak Germain.

"Benar kah? Kalau dipikir-pikir, kau yang mengacaukan terjadinya Revolusi Prancis. Seharusnya kau sadar bahwa perbuatanmu itu tidak bisa dimaafkan!" geram Arno.

"Huh?! Apa kau begitu kau membunuhku, masalah cepat selesai? Belum, Arno! Tidak akan aku biarkan kau menikmati kemenanganmu yang kosong. Dan aku, telah menyimpan manuscript yang aku dapat dari member Templar."

"Apa maksudmu?!" kata Arno.

"May the Father of Understanding guide us," kata Germain dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Arno pergi meninggalkan Germain sambil membawa pedang dan buku codex Templar. Meski dia tidak berhasil mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, tetapi yang dia inginkan hanyalah perdamaian di negeri ini.

Di pihak lain, Kazuto dan Asuna berhadapan dengan Sudou dengan serius untuk membunuh.

"Sang Pahlawan dan kekasihnya, kita lihat siapa yang mati duluan," kata Sudou.


	16. Chapter 16

Sequence 06: Climax

Memory 00:

Satoru terbangun dari suatu bangunan. Dia tidak ingat apa-apa soal dibius oleh orang tidak dikenal. Dia menoleh kanan-kiri dan setengah sadar, dia bangkit.

"Ini di mana?" Tanya Satoru kondisi setengah sadar.

Dia mencoba menyadarkan diri dengan mencubit pipinya, tetapi tidak berhasil karena masih belum sadar juga.

"Halo? Apa ada orang?" kata Satoru melihat sekitar.

Lalu muncul seorang pria yang mengenakan seragam militer Prancis, bersama seorang Jenderal prancis yang terkenal Napoleon Bonaparte.

"Maafkan aku atas ketidaksopanan prajuritku. Mereka membiusmu karena sesuatu yang penting," kata Napoleon.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Satoru.

"Begini. Germain dan Maximillen de Sabre telah mempermainkan kami dan Raja Phillip XV dan XVI. Bahkan, mereka sudah menyiapkan surat perjanjian untuk menghimpun kekuatan dari pihak Inggris. Aku ingin segera dihentikan sekarang juga sebelum terlambat." Kata Napoleon.

"Untuk apa? Kau, seorang Jenderal bisa menyuruh orang lain untuk melakukan, kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Satoru.

"Arno memang orang terbaik buatku, tetapi dia juga mencari target yang sama dan tidak kembali untuk melaporkan kepadaku," kata Napoleon muram.

Satoru mengerti apa maksud sang Jenderal tersebut. Dia langsung menggeleng kepala dan berkata, "Baiklah. Orang mengira aku tidak mau, tetapi pada akhirnya dia muncul juga."

"Begitukah? Aku tunggu kabarnya, dan prajurit tolong kasih dia air. Sampai ketemu minggu depan, sang Assassin." Kata Napoleon dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Satoru mengenakan seragam Assassinnya kembali, dan dia bertekad untuk mencari Germain dan Maximillen de Sabre. Kemudian mencari teman-teman yang bertempur mati-matian di Prancis.

"Kazuto, Asuna, Koichirou, Arno. Jangan sampai kalian mati," kata Satoru dan berangkat meninggalkan ruangan.

Walau begitu, Germain dan Maximillen de Sabre dibunuh oleh Arno dan Azalea. Satoru masih belum lihat kejadian yang sebenarnya.

Next


End file.
